Gabriel Pierné
thumb|right|Gabriel Pierné Henri Constant Gabriel Pierné (Metz, 16 augustus 1863 - Ploujean, (Bretagne), 17 juli 1937) was een Frans componist, dirigent en organist. Levensloop Ondanks zijn geringe bekendheid is hij toch een markante figuur van de Parijse orgelschool. Hij was zeer talentvol; op zijn elfde kreeg hij zijn eerste 'premier prix' en al gauw werd hij toegelaten tot het Parijse Conservatoire national supérieur de musique, waar hij samen met Claude Debussy les kreeg van César Franck en Jules Massenet. Op negentienjarige leeftijd mocht hij de begeerde Prix de Rome aan zijn palmares toegevoegen. Hij heeft een bescheiden orgeloeuvre nagelaten. Niettemin kwam hem in 1890 de eer toe César Franck op te volgen als organist-titularis van de Sainte Clotildekerk, een functie die hij waarnam tot 1898; daar kon hij zijn kunnen tonen op het orgel van Aristide Cavaillé-Coll. Pierné is wellicht bekender als componist van symfonisch werk, mélodies en muziektheater (opéra-comiques, drames lyriques en balletten). Voor harmonieorkest componeerde hij Marche des petits soldats de plomb (Mars van de tinnen soldaatjes), Marche solennelle en Petit Gavotte et Farandole. Verder bestaat een bewerking van zijn orkestsuite Ramuntcho met de delen La Cidrerie en Baskische Rapsodie voor harmonieorkest. Composities Orkestwerken * Serenade, voor strijkers; *3 pièces formant suite de concert, 1883; *Suite no. 1, 1883; *Envois de Rome (Suite – Ouverture – Les Elfes), ca.1885; *Fantaisie-ballet, voor piano en orkest, 1885; *Pianoconcert, op. 42, 1887; *Scherzo-caprice, voor piano en orkest, 1890; *Ballet de cour, 1901; *Concertstück, voor harp en orkest, 1903; *Poème symphonique, voor piano en orkest, 1903; *Twee suites uit Ramuntcho, 1910; *Paysages franciscains, op. 43, 1920; *Fantasie basques, voor harp en orkest, 1927; *Divertissement sur un thème pastoral, op. 49, 1932; *Gulliver au pays de Lilliput, 1935; *Viennoise, suite, op. 49bis, 1935 Werken voor harmonieorkest * Marche des petits soldats de plomb (Mars van de tinnen soldaatjes) * Marche solennelle (1899) (opgedragen aan Gustave Wettge) * Petit Gavotte et Farandole * Ramuntcho Oratoria en cantates * 1882 Edith, cantate (won de Prix de Rome in 1882) * 1897 L'an mil, oratorium * 1902 La Croisade des enfants, oratorium voor kinderkoor en gemengd koor - première: 18 januari 1905, Parijs * 1908 Les Enfants à Bethléem (De kinderen van Bethlehem), oratorium voor solisten, kinderkoor en orkest - première: 13 april 1907, Amsterdam * 1912 Les Fioretti de St. François d'Assise, oratorium Muziektheater Opera's Balletten Muziek bij toneelvoorstellingen * 1894 Yanthis, * 1895 La princesse lontaine * 1897 La Samaritaine * 1908 Ramuntcho * 1915 Les Cathédrales Kamermuziek * 1880 Berceuse, voor viool en piano, op. 8 * 1881 Andante, voor viool en piano * 1881 Sérénade, voor viool en piano, op. 7 * 1884 Pièce en sol mineur (g klein), voor hobo en piano, op. 5 * 1885 Fantaisie-Impromptu, voor viool en piano, op. 4 * 1886 Caprice, voor cello en piano, op 16 * 1886 Expansion, voor cello en piano, op. 21 * 1886 Pastorale, voor blazerskwintet (dwarsfluit, hobo, klarinet, fagot, hoorn) * 1887 Canzonetta, voor klarinet en piano, op. 19 * 1898 Pastorale variée dans le style ancien, voor blaasinstrumenten (dwarsfluit, hobo, klarinet, trompet, hoorn, 2 fagotten), op. 30 *# Andantino *# Tema in Canone *# 1st Double - Scherzosamente *# 2nd Double (Tourbillon) - Un pochettino più animato *# 3rd Double - Tempo di minuetto *# 4th Double - Alla siciliana *# 5th Double (Final) - Allegro maestoso * 1898 Solo de concert, voor fagot en piano, op. 35 * 1900 Sonate, voor viool en piano, op. 36 * 1903-1904 Preludio e fughetta, voor twee dwarsfluiten, hobo, klarinet, twee fagotten en hoorn, op. 40 * 1916-1917 Quintette, voor piano en strijkkwartet, op. 41 * 1922 Sonate, voor cello en piano, op. 46 * 1925 La danseuse espagnole uit het ballet "Giration", voor viool en piano * 1926 Sonata da camera, voor dwarsfluit, cello en piano, op. 48 * 1932 Variations fibres et Finale, voor dwarsfluit, viool, altviool, cello en harp, op. 51 * 1933 Prélude de concert, voor fagot en piano, op. 53 * 1935 Voyage au pays du Tendre, voor dwarsfluit, harp en strijkers * 1936 Introduction & Variations sur un thème populaire, voor saxofoonkwartet * 1936 Trois Pièces en trio, voor viool, altviool en cello Werken voor piano * 1883 15 pièces * Étude de concert in c mineur, op. 13 * Album pour mes petits amis * Humoresque * Rêverie * Ariette dans le style ancien * Pastorale variée * Sérénade à Colombine * Sérénade venitienne * Barcarolle, voor 2 piano's Orgelwerken * Trois pièces, op. 29: Prélude-Cantilène-Scherzando * Choral (Offertoire) Werken voor harp * 1886 Impromptu-Caprice, voor harp, op. 9 Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Francisco Alia Miranda: Indice de Autores e Intepretes, in: La musica en la radio : radio Ciudad Real EAJ 65 y sus discos de pizarra, Cuenca: Ediciones de la Universidad de Castilla-La Mancha, 2000, 378 p., ISBN 978-84-8427-046-1 * Arístides Incháustegui, Blanca Delgado Malagón: Indice Onomastico, in: Vida musical en Santo Domingo (1940-1965), Banco de Reservas, Publicación Especial, Editora Corripio, C. por A. Santo Domingo, D. N., 1998. 529 p., ISBN 9945-036-01-7 * Jean Gallois: Compositeurs et interpretes au 19 et 20e siecles, in: Musiques et musiciens au faubourg Saint Germain, Paris: Delegation a l'Action Artistique, 1996, 212 p., ISBN 978-2905118837 * Orpha Ochse: Students in Franck's organ class Paris Conservatory, 1872-1890, in: Organists and organ playing in nineteenth-century France and Belgium, Bloomington: Indiana University Press, 1994, 271 p. * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Franco Rossi, Michele Girardi: Indice Dei Nomi, in: Il teatro la Fenici : chronologia degli spettacoli 1938-1991, Venezia: Albrizzi Editore, 1992, 650 p., ISBN 88 317 5509 9 * Xavier Darasse, Brigitte Francois-Sappey, Georges Guillard, Michel Roubinet, Francois Sabatier: Guide de la musique d'orgue, Fayard, 1991, 840 p., ISBN 978-2-213-02772-2 * Ursula Pesek, Hans-Peter Schmitz: Flötenmusik aus drei Jahrhunderten : Komponisten : Werke : Anregungen, Basel: Bärenreiter, 2. Auflage, 1993, 320 p., ISBN 978-3761809853 * Kurtz Myers: Performer Index : Conductors, in: Index to record reviews 1984-1987 : based on material originally published in "Notes", the quarterly journal of the Music Library Association between 1984 AND 1987, Boston, Massachusetts: G.K. Hall, 1989, 639 p., ISBN 978-0816104826 * Kurtz Myers: Performer Index : Conductors, in: Index to record reviews, 1978-1983 : based on material originally published in "Notes", the quarterly journal of the Music Library Association, between 1978 and 1983, 1st Suppl., Boston, Massachusetts: G K Hall, December 1985, 873 p., ISBN 978-0816104352 * Kurtz Myers: Performer Index : Conductors, in: Index to record reviews, 1949-1977 : based on material originally published in "Notes", the quarterly journal of the Music Library Association Between 1949 and 1977, Vol. 5: indexes, Boston, Massachusetts: G.K. Hall, 1980, 664 p. ISBN 978-0816100873 * Wulf Konold, Alfred Beaujean, Barbara Adelcker, Klaus Döge: Lexikon Orchestermusik : Romantik, Mainz: Schott, vol.1, "A-H", 1989. 334 p., ISBN 3-7957-8226-0; vol.2, "I-R", 1989. 353 p., ISBN 3-7957-8227-9; vol.3, "S-Z", 1989. 368 p., ISBN 3-7957-8228-7 * Alain Pâris: Dictionnaire des interprètes et de l'interprétation musicale au XXe siècle, Paris: Robert Laffont, 1989. 906 p., ISBN 2-221-50323-6 * Marie-Claire le Moigne-Mussat: Musique et société à Rennes aux XVIIIe et XIXe siècles, Genève: Editions Minkoff, 1988, 446 p., ISBN 2-8266-0541-0 * Adolph Goldberg, Karl Ventzke: Komponisten, in: Porträts und Biographien hervorragender Flöten-Virtuosen, -Dilettanten und -Komponisten, Reprint d. Ausg. Berlin 1906, Celle: Moeck Verlag, 1987, 124 p. ISBN 978-3875490282 * G. Masson: Gabriel Pierné, musicien lorrain, Nancy, Metz, 1987 * Norman E. Smith: March music notes, Lake Charles, La.: Program Note Press, 1986, ISBN 978-0-9617346-1-9 * Lyle G. Wilson: A dictionary of pianists, London: Robert Hale, 1985. 343 p., ISBN 978-0709017493 * Jean-Marie Londeix: Musique pour saxophone, volume II : repertoire general des oeuvres et des ouvrages d'enseignement pour le saxophone, Cherry Hill: Roncorp Publications, 1985 * Jean-Marie Londeix: 125 ans de musique pour saxophone, repertoire general des oeuvres et des ouvrages d'enseignement pour le saxophone, Paris: Leduc, 1971 * Kurt Pahlen: Oratorien der Welt : Oratorium Messe Requiem, te deum, stabat mater und große Kantate, München: Wilhelm Heyne Verlag, 1985, 558 S., ISBN 978-3-453-00923-3 * James Methuen-Campbell: Catalogue of recordings by classical pianists, Vol. 1 (pianists born to 1872), Chipping Norton, Oxfordshire: Disco Epsom Limited, 1984, 66 p. * Richard Traubner: Operetta : a theatrical history, London: Victor Gollancz Ltd., 1984 * Jacques Burdet: La musique dans le pays de Vaud 1904-1939, Lausanne: Payot, 1983, 431 p. * Christian Doumet, Claude Pincet: Les musiciens français (Reliure inconnue), Rennes: Editions Ouest-France (1 février 1982), 438 p., ISBN 978-2-858-82420-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 * Marcel Senechaud: Concerts symphoniques, Paris: Gerard Billaudot, 1976 * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon : nordiskt och allmänt upplagsverk för tonkonst, musikliv och dans, Stockholm: Sohlmans Förlag, (1951-) * Jose Bruyr: L'operette des musiciens, in: L'operette, Paris: Presses Universitaires de France, 1974, 26 p. * Paul Frank, Burchard Bulling, Florian Noetzel, Helmut Rosner: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon - Zweiter Teil: Ergänzungen und Erweiterungen seit 1937, 15. Aufl., Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen, Band 1: A-K. 1974. ISBN 3-7959-0083-2; Band 2: L-Z. 1976. ISBN 3-7959-0087-5 * Gustaf Hilleström: Utlandska ledamöter, in: Matrikel 1771-1971 : Kungl. Musikaliska Akademien, Strängnäs: Nordiska Musikförlaget i distribution, 1971, 286 p. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * David Ewen: The world of twentieth-century music, Prentice-Hall, Inc., 1968 * David Ewen: European composers today. A biographical and critical guide, New York: H. W. Wilson, 1954, 200 p. * David Ewen: Composers of Today. - A Comprehensive Biographical and Critical Guide to Modern Composers of All Nations, New York: H. W. Wilson Company, 1934, 311 p. * H. Tribout de Morembert: Il y a cent ans, naissait, a Metz, Gabriel Pierne, Les Amis de Metz. 1963, No. 7, S. 1-3. * Stephane Wolff: L'opera au Palais Garnier (1875-1962) - Les oeuvres, les interpretes ..., Paris: L'Entr'acte, 1962, 565 p. * Paul Claudel, Jean Cocteau, Paul Eluard, Stephane Mallarme, Paul Valery: De la musique encore et toujours!, Paris: Editions du Tambourinaire, 1960, 34 p. * René Dumesnil: Gabriel Pierne zum Gedenken, Antares. 5 (1957), Nr. 7, S. 52-53. * René Dumesnil: La musique contemporaine en France, Deuxieme edition, entirement refondue, Tome I, Paris: Libraire Armand Colin, 1949, 220 p. * René Dumesnil: Portraits de musiciens Français, Paris: Librairie Plon, 1938, 248 p. * René Dumesnil: La musique contemporaine en France, Tome II, Paris: Libraire Armand Colin, 1930 * Helene Jourdan-Morhange: Mes amis musiciens, Paris: Les Editeurs Français Reunis, 1955 * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Jean Boyer: Kurzgefasste Geschichte der französischen Musik, Wiesbaden: Breitkopf & Härtel, 1953, 240 p. * Alfred Cortot: La musique française de piano. Troisième serie, Paris: Presses Universitaires de France, 1948, 292 p. * Henry A. Parys: Notice biographiques des principaux librettistes ..., in: Histoire anecdotique de L'operette, Bruxelles: Serie Theatrale, 1945, 237 p. * Jean Godefroy-Demombynes: Histoire de la musique française, 1943, 431 p. * Paul Landormy: La musique française apres Debussy, Paris: Gallimard, 1943 * Bio-bibliographical index of musicians in the United States of America since colonial times - Prepared by the District of Columbia Historical Records Survey Division of Community Service Programs Works project Administration, Washington, DC: 1941, 439 p. * Theodore Baker: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians - Fourth edition, New York: G. Schirmer, 1940 * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti: Supplemento, Milan: Sonzogno, 1938, 806 p. * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti, Milan: Sonzogno, 1937, 2V p. * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Henri Rebois: Les grands prix du Rome de musique a l'Academie de France - Conference faite a la Villa Medicis le 16 mai 1929, Paris: Firmin-didot, 1932, 129 p. * Pierre V.R. Key: Pierre Key's musical who's who - A biographical survey of contemporary musicians, New York: Pierre Key, 1931, 498 p. * Tobias Norlind: Allmänt musiklexikon, Stockholm: Wahlström & Widstrand, 1927-28, 2V p. * L. Rohozinski: Cinquante ans de musique française, de 1874 a 1925, Paris: Librairie de France, 1925 * Dominique Sordet: Douze chefs d'orchestre, Paris: Librairie Fischbacher, 1924 * Annuaire des artistes et de l'enseignement dramatique et musical : 31em anne 1921-22. France & colonies, Monaco, Luxembourg Belgique, Suisse, Paris: Officiel General de la Musique, 1922, 1359 p. * Julien Tiersot: Un demi-siecle de musique francaise : entre deux guerres 1870-1917, Paris: Libraire Felix Alcan, 1918 * Constant Pierre: Le Conservatoire National de musique et de declamation - Documents historique et administratifs, Paris: Imprimerie Nationale, 1900 * Arthur Dandelot: Societé des concerts du conservatoire de 1828 a 1897 - Les grands concerts symphoniques de Paris, Sixième edition, Paris: G. Havard Fils, 1898, 221 p. Externe links * Biografie en werklijst * Werklijst * Rechtenvrije partituren van Gabriel Pierné op [[IMSLP|International Music Score Library Project]] Categorie:Frans componist Categorie:Frans dirigent Categorie:Frans organist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw ca:Gabriel Pierné da:Gabriel Pierné de:Gabriel Pierné en:Gabriel Pierné eo:Gabriel Pierné es:Gabriel Pierné fa:گابریل پییرنه fr:Gabriel Pierné ja:ガブリエル・ピエルネ pt:Gabriel Pierné ru:Пьерне, Габриэль sv:Gabriel Pierné zh:加布里埃尔·皮尔纳